Que Pasará Después?
by PokeFan-Girl FanFiction
Summary: Hola, Bienvenido a mi primer fic! Esta historia (llena de clichés) es puro amourlove! [Ya mejorare la descripción algún día] Historia original de Wattpad
1.

« En el capítulo anterior la madre de CITRON y YURIKA les llama para decirles que su padre está enfermo y que si podrían volver lo antes posible a Ciudad luminalia sabiendo esto YURIKA sabía es ASH y SERENA se quedarian solos entonces a YURIKA se le ocurre la idea de lanzar la mochila de ASH por el barranco para que solo tengan la de ASH y así tengan que compartir la de SERENA y por lo consecuente tendrán que dormir juntos»

A la mañana siguiente

CITRON: Venga Yurika vámonos que papá y mamá nos están esperando en ciudad luminalia

( Nota ya me cansé de escribir los nombres en mayúscula así que a partir de ahora escribiré minúscula excepto cuando intervengan)

YURIKA: Ya voy Hermano no te estreses tanto que eso es muy malo para la salud

YURIKA Y CITRON: ¡Adiós Ash adiós Serena nos vemos pronto!

ASH y SERENA: ¡adiós y que vuestro padre se mejore, nos vemos pronto!

Media hora más tarde

SERENA: ¿Oye Ash dónde estás que tenemos que irnos ya?

ASH: Ya voy lo que pasa es que no encuentro mi mochila tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar no la veo desde ayer

SERENA: No puede ser!

ASH: No puede ser que, yo también puedo ser despistado a veces sabes

SERENA: Calla no es eso

«FLASHBACK»

YURIKA: sabes que Serena tengo un plan para que Ash y tú podéis dormir juntos todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera

SERENA: qué dices Yurika yo no quiero dormir con Ash eso son fantasías que tu te inventas

YURIKA: sí sí claro fantasías mías, ya te diré yo, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde ,bueno ahora a dormir

«Fin del FLASHBACK»

SERENA: Mier*a al fin cumplo su promesa, ya veras cuando la vuelva a ver...

ASH: Serena de quien hablas? Sabes lo que le pasó a mi mochila?

SERENA: Es una laaaarga historia, pero la buena noticia es que llevaras menos peso, no?

(Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

ASH:Y ahora que , donde voy a dormir?

SERENA:Pupupuedes dorrmmir conmigo... (Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando)

ASH : Vale si no te importa

SERENA: claro que me no me importa porque me tendría que importar??

ASH: Pues entonces... VÁMONOS!

SERENA: si, eso vámonos

\-- Que pasara con ash y serena , descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo --

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT: PokeFan-Girl


	2. chapter 1

Antes de empezar me gustaria que tu (si tu, el que esta leyendo esto) sepas que este es el primer fanfic que escribo y me encantaria que me siguieras pata no perderte mis actualizaciones sin mas que decir...( Estos son pensamientos, *Asi* y estos susurros ~Así~ EMPECEMOS CON LA HISTORIA

Era un día normal y nuestros protagonistas estaban de camino por el bosque hasta que llamaron a Citron por el móvil

CITRON: Quien? QUE PAPA ESTA ENFERMO VAMOS MAÑANA SALIMOS PARA ALLA.

YURIKA: Que pasa ?

SERENA: Eso Citron que pasa?

CITRON: Papa esta enfermo y me acaba de llamar mama diciendo que si podemos volver a ciudad Luminalia los nas pronto posible

ASH:Y que vamos ha hacer ahora??

SERENA:Eso mismo me pregunto yo... Quereis que os acompañemos?

CITRON:Val..

(YURIKA lo interrumpió)

YURIKA: No, no hace falta quedaos vosotros dos solos y ya os avisaremos...

(Al terminar de decir esto YURIKA ,SERENA se sonrojo porque iba a estar sola con Ash (No malpiensen :v) Vete tu a saber cuánto )

ASH:Ok no pasa nada -dijo con su agradable sonrisa.

CITRON: Bueno,Mañana al amanecer nos iremos rumbo a casa asi que EUREKA vamos a preparar las cosas

YURIKA:Vaaaaleeee

(Cada uno se va a preparar sus cosas)( pd:estaban acampados al borde de un barranco, se que no suena lógico pero... ahora entenderéis porqué)

YURIKA*Ya que estamos cerca de un barranco voy a tirar la mochila de ASH por el barranco , así SERENA y ASH tendran que dormir juntitoss y mi plan sera un éxito*

\--CONSEGUIRÁ YURIKA LO QUE QUIERE QUE PASARA CON ASH Y SERENA..--

Veanlo ustedes mismos en el próximo capítulo...

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT:PokeFan-Girl


	3. Capítulo 2

« En el capítulo anterior la madre de CITRON y YURIKA les llama para decirles que su padre está enfermo y que si podrían volver lo antes posible a Ciudad luminalia sabiendo esto YURIKA sabía es ASH y SERENA se quedarian solos entonces a YURIKA se le ocurre la idea de lanzar la mochila de ASH por el barranco para que solo tengan la de ASH y así tengan que compartir la de SERENA y por lo consecuente tendrán que dormir juntos»

A la mañana siguiente

CITRON: Venga Yurika vámonos que papá y mamá nos están esperando en ciudad luminalia

( Nota ya me cansé de escribir los nombres en mayúscula así que a partir de ahora escribiré minúscula excepto cuando intervengan)

YURIKA: Ya voy Hermano no te estreses tanto que eso es muy malo para la salud

YURIKA Y CITRON: ¡Adiós Ash adiós Serena nos vemos pronto!

ASH y SERENA: ¡adiós y que vuestro padre se mejore, nos vemos pronto!

Media hora más tarde

SERENA: ¿Oye Ash dónde estás que tenemos que irnos ya?

ASH: Ya voy lo que pasa es que no encuentro mi mochila tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar no la veo desde ayer

SERENA: No puede ser!

ASH: No puede ser que, yo también puedo ser despistado a veces sabes

SERENA: Calla no es eso

«FLASHBACK»

YURIKA: sabes que Serena tengo un plan para que Ash y tú podéis dormir juntos todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera

SERENA: qué dices Yurika yo no quiero dormir con Ash eso son fantasías que tu te inventas

YURIKA: sí sí claro fantasías mías, ya te diré yo, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde ,bueno ahora a dormir

«Fin del FLASHBACK»

SERENA: Mier*a al fin cumplo su promesa, ya veras cuando la vuelva a ver...

ASH: Serena de quien hablas? Sabes lo que le pasó a mi mochila?

SERENA: Es una laaaarga historia, pero la buena noticia es que llevaras menos peso, no?

(Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

ASH:Y ahora que , donde voy a dormir?

SERENA:Pupupuedes dorrmmir conmigo... (Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando)

ASH : Vale si no te importa

SERENA: claro que me no me importa porque me tendría que importar??

ASH: Pues entonces... VÁMONOS!

SERENA: si, eso vámonos

\-- Que pasara con ash y serena , descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo --

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT: PokeFan-Girl


	4. Chapter

« En el capítulo anterior la madre de CITRON y YURIKA les llama para decirles que su padre está enfermo y que si podrían volver lo antes posible a Ciudad luminalia sabiendo esto YURIKA sabía es ASH y SERENA se quedarian solos entonces a YURIKA se le ocurre la idea de lanzar la mochila de ASH por el barranco para que solo tengan la de ASH y así tengan que compartir la de SERENA y por lo consecuente tendrán que dormir juntos»

A la mañana siguiente

CITRON: Venga Yurika vámonos que papá y mamá nos están esperando en ciudad luminalia

( Nota ya me cansé de escribir los nombres en mayúscula así que a partir de ahora escribiré minúscula excepto cuando intervengan)

YURIKA: Ya voy Hermano no te estreses tanto que eso es muy malo para la salud

YURIKA Y CITRON: ¡Adiós Ash adiós Serena nos vemos pronto!

ASH y SERENA: ¡adiós y que vuestro padre se mejore, nos vemos pronto!

Media hora más tarde

SERENA: ¿Oye Ash dónde estás que tenemos que irnos ya?

ASH: Ya voy lo que pasa es que no encuentro mi mochila tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar no la veo desde ayer

SERENA: No puede ser!

ASH: No puede ser que, yo también puedo ser despistado a veces sabes

SERENA: Calla no es eso

«FLASHBACK»

YURIKA: sabes que Serena tengo un plan para que Ash y tú podéis dormir juntos todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera

SERENA: qué dices Yurika yo no quiero dormir con Ash eso son fantasías que tu te inventas

YURIKA: sí sí claro fantasías mías, ya te diré yo, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde ,bueno ahora a dormir

«Fin del FLASHBACK»

SERENA: Mier*a al fin cumplo su promesa, ya veras cuando la vuelva a ver...

ASH: Serena de quien hablas? Sabes lo que le pasó a mi mochila?

SERENA: Es una laaaarga historia, pero la buena noticia es que llevaras menos peso, no?

(Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

ASH:Y ahora que , donde voy a dormir?

SERENA:Pupupuedes dorrmmir conmigo... (Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando)

ASH : Vale si no te importa

SERENA: claro que me no me importa porque me tendría que importar??

ASH: Pues entonces... VÁMONOS!

SERENA: si, eso vámonos

\-- Que pasara con ash y serena , descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo --

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT: PokeFan-Girl


	5. Despué

« En el capítulo anterior la madre de CITRON y YURIKA les llama para decirles que su padre está enfermo y que si podrían volver lo antes posible a Ciudad luminalia sabiendo esto YURIKA sabía es ASH y SERENA se quedarian solos entonces a YURIKA se le ocurre la idea de lanzar la mochila de ASH por el barranco para que solo tengan la de ASH y así tengan que compartir la de SERENA y por lo consecuente tendrán que dormir juntos»

A la mañana siguiente

CITRON: Venga Yurika vámonos que papá y mamá nos están esperando en ciudad luminalia

( Nota ya me cansé de escribir los nombres en mayúscula así que a partir de ahora escribiré minúscula excepto cuando intervengan)

YURIKA: Ya voy Hermano no te estreses tanto que eso es muy malo para la salud

YURIKA Y CITRON: ¡Adiós Ash adiós Serena nos vemos pronto!

ASH y SERENA: ¡adiós y que vuestro padre se mejore, nos vemos pronto!

Media hora más tarde

SERENA: ¿Oye Ash dónde estás que tenemos que irnos ya?

ASH: Ya voy lo que pasa es que no encuentro mi mochila tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar no la veo desde ayer

SERENA: No puede ser!

ASH: No puede ser que, yo también puedo ser despistado a veces sabes

SERENA: Calla no es eso

«FLASHBACK»

YURIKA: sabes que Serena tengo un plan para que Ash y tú podéis dormir juntos todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera

SERENA: qué dices Yurika yo no quiero dormir con Ash eso son fantasías que tu te inventas

YURIKA: sí sí claro fantasías mías, ya te diré yo, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde ,bueno ahora a dormir

«Fin del FLASHBACK»

SERENA: Mier*a al fin cumplo su promesa, ya veras cuando la vuelva a ver...

ASH: Serena de quien hablas? Sabes lo que le pasó a mi mochila?

SERENA: Es una laaaarga historia, pero la buena noticia es que llevaras menos peso, no?

(Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

ASH:Y ahora que , donde voy a dormir?

SERENA:Pupupuedes dorrmmir conmigo... (Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando)

ASH : Vale si no te importa

SERENA: claro que me no me importa porque me tendría que importar??

ASH: Pues entonces... VÁMONOS!

SERENA: si, eso vámonos

\-- Que pasara con ash y serena , descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo --

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT: PokeFan-Girl


	6. CAPÍTULO 2 (04-01 08:30:59)

« En el capítulo anterior la madre de CITRON y YURIKA les llama para decirles que su padre está enfermo y que si podrían volver lo antes posible a Ciudad luminalia sabiendo esto YURIKA sabía es ASH y SERENA se quedarian solos entonces a YURIKA se le ocurre la idea de lanzar la mochila de ASH por el barranco para que solo tengan la de ASH y así tengan que compartir la de SERENA y por lo consecuente tendrán que dormir juntos»

A la mañana siguiente

CITRON: Venga Yurika vámonos que papá y mamá nos están esperando en ciudad luminalia

( Nota ya me cansé de escribir los nombres en mayúscula así que a partir de ahora escribiré minúscula excepto cuando intervengan)

YURIKA: Ya voy Hermano no te estreses tanto que eso es muy malo para la salud

YURIKA Y CITRON: ¡Adiós Ash adiós Serena nos vemos pronto!

ASH y SERENA: ¡adiós y que vuestro padre se mejore, nos vemos pronto!

Media hora más tarde

SERENA: ¿Oye Ash dónde estás que tenemos que irnos ya?

ASH: Ya voy lo que pasa es que no encuentro mi mochila tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar no la veo desde ayer

SERENA: No puede ser!

ASH: No puede ser que, yo también puedo ser despistado a veces sabes

SERENA: Calla no es eso

«FLASHBACK»

YURIKA: sabes que Serena tengo un plan para que Ash y tú podéis dormir juntos todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera

SERENA: qué dices Yurika yo no quiero dormir con Ash eso son fantasías que tu te inventas

YURIKA: sí sí claro fantasías mías, ya te diré yo, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde ,bueno ahora a dormir

«Fin del FLASHBACK»

SERENA: Mier*a al fin cumplo su promesa, ya veras cuando la vuelva a ver...

ASH: Serena de quien hablas? Sabes lo que le pasó a mi mochila?

SERENA: Es una laaaarga historia, pero la buena noticia es que llevaras menos peso, no?

(Dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

ASH:Y ahora que , donde voy a dormir?

SERENA:Pupupuedes dorrmmir conmigo... (Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando)

ASH : Vale si no te importa

SERENA: claro que me no me importa porque me tendría que importar??

ASH: Pues entonces... VÁMONOS!

SERENA: si, eso vámonos

\-- Que pasara con ash y serena , descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo --

VOTAD Y COMENTAD

CHAU

ATT: PokeFan-Girl


End file.
